


Soudam Sickfic

by AK_Lynn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gay, M/M, Male Slash, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleep, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK_Lynn/pseuds/AK_Lynn
Summary: Kazuichi Souda was not one to get sick, but when sickness hits, it hits hard.





	Soudam Sickfic

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this when I got sick a few weeks ago, and then decided finishing it a month later at two in the morning would be a good idea. So yeah. Here you go.

KAZUICHI SOUDA WAS not one to get sick. Hell, the last time he was sick was back in his middle school years, and even then it was only a small cold that lasted for less than a day. However, whenever the mechanic fell ill, he got sick bad.

 

Nausea, dizziness, headaches, fatigue - those were only a few of the symptoms the boy had whenever he got sick. They tended to hit him all at once until his body could do nothing but sleep. Sick days were never any fun for the boy - and today was no exception. 

 

He didn't even remember pressing snooze on his alarm clock the first three times. Yet, when his alarm blared in his ear for the fourth time that morning, he shot up in bed, realizing how he had overslept.

 

Be as it may, the boy immediately felt nausea and dizziness and overcome him just by sitting up. A hand flew to his mouth, and he stumbled out of bed before proceeding to vomit in his toilet.

 

What a great way to start his day.

 

The boy wiped the back of his mouth with his hand, body trembling violently. He squeezed his eyes shut, wheezing as he tried to force air back into his lungs. So this was how his day was going to be, huh?

 

With shaky legs, he carefully made his way back into his bedroom before proceeding to collapse on his bed. His head felt heavy, and his eyelids were on the brink of closing. He sniffled, grabbing his phone and dialing a certain number.

 

After three rings, the person on the other line picked up. “Hello? Pink-Haired One?”

 

However, Kazuichi was already fast asleep.

 

* * *

 

Gundham Tanaka immediately knew something was amiss when his boyfriend called him early that morning. He'd been getting ready for classes when his phone suddenly rang. He answered it upon seeing who it was, but no response came from the other end.

 

Obviously, something was up with the mechanic. Kazuichi wasn't the type of person to call for no reason. So, after finishing getting ready for his classes, Gundham headed over to the mechanic’s room.

 

He sharply rapped his knuckles against the boy’s door, waiting a few seconds before he tried the act again. “Pink-Haired One? Are you in there? You called me merely a few short moments ago - I wanted to make sure you were all right… Mortal?”

 

The tall male was left with no response, leaving him to sigh heavily. He was going to be really pissed if his companion had just butt dialed him. Digging into his pocket, he fished out a spare key for the male’s dorm before inserting it into the lock.

 

Gundham pushed open the door after it unlocked with a small click. “Mortal, are you in -... Oh dear, Kazuichi, what in the heavens are you doing?”

 

The mechanic was passed out, drool coming out of his mouth and hitting his bedsheets. The boy wasn't even completely on the bed - only his top half was. The rest of his body was somewhat drapped on the floor. Despite this seemingly awkward and uncomfortable position, Kazuichi still had his phone lying limply in his hand. 

 

Signing, Gundham pinched the bridge of his nose. His companion obviously wasn't at his best at the moment. He walked over to the male’s bedside, shaking his shoulder. 

 

Kazuichi’s eyes slowly fluttered open up the gesture. A small groan escaped his throat, and he looked up to see who was disturbing his sleep. Of course, with being sick, not having his glasses or contacts, and having just woke up, the male was having a hard time recognizing who it was. 

 

“Gundham, ‘s that you?” The male croaked out. Gosh, he even sounded like death. 

 

“Indeed it is, mortal,” a voice responded, and Kazuichi soon found a hand in his hair, rubbing his scalp. The action made him begin to nod off, and he was hardly paying attention to what the other was saying. “Have you fallen ill? Perhaps that is why you look and are acting this way, yes?”

 

Humming in response, Kazuichi kept his eyes closed, slowly falling back asleep. However, the hand that was massaging his scalp was soon removed, and Kazuichi whined in protest. 

 

“You can go back to sleep soon,” Gundham informed the male. “However, you are not even in bed fully, and I would like to see you in a more comfortable position before I depart for our classes.”

 

Letting out another hum, Kazuichi buried his face further into his bedding. “Too tired… don’t wanna move…’s comfortable.”

 

Gundham grimaced. That position certainly did not seem comfortable in any way. With a heavy sigh, he picked up the male with ease, making sure his whole body was in the bed - not just half. He tucked Kazuichi in like a small child before preparing to leave. 

 

Kazuichi shot an arm out, a hand weakly latching onto Gundham's sleeve. “Noooooo. You can't leave. Stay here!”

 

The breeder frowned. “I am sorry, Kazuichi, but we have classes. I am required to make it to them seeing as I am not sick. I'll be back during lunch, however.”

 

“Gundham!” The mechanic whined like a small child. “Come on! You can't just leave me here!”

 

With a sad smile, Gundham kissed Kazuichi's forehead. “I'll see you in a few hours, hmm?”

 

* * *

 

“Mortal, I'm back-” Gundham stopped dead in his tracks upon entering the room. A groan escaped his lips, and he held a hand to his forehead, looking at the sight before him. 

 

His boyfriend was sprawled out across the floor, blanket thrown haphazardly over him. His pink hair covered his face but did nothing to prevent the loud snores that came from him. His limbs were poking out from the blanket, positioned awkwardly. Despite all of this, the boy seemed quite content. 

 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Gundham murmured before setting down the food he had brought for the male to eat. 

 

He walked over to where Kazuichi lay motionless on the floor. Once again, he shook the boy awake, trying to get him to move. 

 

“Mortal, I brought food,” Gundham told the boy as he watched him slowly wake up. “I have less than an hour to be with you before I go back to class, therefore if you require anything, now would be the time.”

 

Merely a pathetic whine escaped Kazuichi's lips, and he pressed his face further into the floor. “I wanna sleep. “

 

Gundham puffed his cheeks out in frustration. “Kazuichi, you have been sleeping all day. Now, come on. Let's get you in your bed at least.”

 

“But I'm comfortable down here!” Kazuichi protested, shutting his eyes. “Let me sleep!”

 

The breeder rolled his eyes. “Mortal, I do not have time for such foolishness. You will be getting into that bed, and by gods, you will be eating something before I must leave!”

 

With a small grunt, the breeder lifted the male off of the floor and placed him back in bed. Before the mechanic could even make any sounds of protest, Gundham shoved a bowl of soup into his lap. 

 

The two made eye contact, and the stare off began. Kazuichi looked down at the soup and then back up at the breeder in disgust. Gundham simply crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at the mechanic. 

 

“You will eat it.”

 

“I'm gonna end up puking it back up!” Kazuichi hollered back. 

 

“I'm not saying you have to eat all of it, my paramour, but you must get something in you. You will not be going back to sleep until you do.”

 

There was a few seconds of silence. Kazuichi stuck his bottom lip out and pouted. He looked back up at Gundham before sighing. “Fine. I'll eat it.”

 

The mechanic was slow in his movements, hesitantly eating a fee bites of the meal. His face contorted in disgust at the mere feeling of having food in his mouth, his cheeks flushing red, but he knew there was no getting out of this. After a while, he shoved the bowl away, placing it in Gundham's hands. 

 

Gundham, satisfied with the amount the male had consumed, ruffled the mechanic’s hair. “I will return in a few hours. Get some rest.”

 

* * *

 

After classes were finished, the breeder returned straight to the mechanic’s room. He paused outside the door, hearing the sound of a television playing inside. Good. Kazuichi was probably feeling better. 

 

He knocked on the door softly, trying not to disturbed the male if he was sleeping. “My paramour, may I come in?”

 

“Just get in here,” came the weak and raspy reply. 

 

Gundham wasted no time in entering the room, happy to see the state the mechanic was in. While Kazuichi wasn't entirely done being sick, he looked far better. He didn't appear to be as tired, and the TV being in was a good sign. The multicolored Rubix cube in his hands seemed to be a dead give away that his mind was at least somewhat there. 

 

The breeder headed towards the bed the mechanic was in, slipping in beside him. He curled up next to his boyfriend, watching the mechanic mess around with the Rubix cube. 

 

“You are feeling better, I presume?” Gundham questioned, raising his brow. 

 

“Not entirely,” was the nasally reply, “but a lot better. To be honest, I don't remember much of today. Just that I slept a lot.”

 

“You required it, though.” Gundham said, watching him solve the puzzle. “It's one of the best things you can do when you fall ill.”

 

“Sure, sure.” There was a beat of silence. “I kinda wanna sleep again, though. “

 

Sighing, the breeder extended his arms. “Come here.”


End file.
